<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repercussions - Confidante Xu by faustianpixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824499">Repercussions - Confidante Xu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie'>faustianpixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Confidante Jun, Confidante Minghao, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Crown Prince Dino, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, King Woozi, M/M, Prime Minister Seungcheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you should get out of that cocoon at some time.”<br/>Minghao’s voice pierced through the thick blankets and rang in Soonyoung’s ears like angry waves.<br/>“No. I want to die in this cocoon.” Soonyoung grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>SUMMARY FOR NEW READERS:<br/>Consort Kwon Soonyoung and King Lee Jihoon got into an argument about how Soonyoung should have dealt with blackmail from Prime Minister Seungcheol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repercussions - Confidante Xu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN!!!!<br/><b>I will be posting at around (or an hour later ish) this time from now on!</b> since my mornings usually were posting time, but i finally coaxed my dad to get up so we can play table tennis uwu<br/>So I figured instead of making y'all wait for another 12 hrs after posting time, posting it now would be better.<br/>THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING T_T<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know you should get out of that cocoon at some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s voice pierced through the thick blankets and rang in Soonyoung’s ears like angry waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I want to die in this cocoon.” Soonyoung grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gone and did the worst thing he could in his position. Yelled at the King. Scolded the King while the King himself was angry at him. He would have died on the spot if he hadn’t had the good sense to rush back to his quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a week now, hyung. We can only take that much moping.” Minghao was always direct</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough.” Soonyoung had to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had come out only for food and dancing, but all of that had been sparse. He had given the week and the next off for Chan who was busy himself apparently. But it was for the best so that he can hide happily here. He was happy in his bundle and unwilling to tackle all the emotions for the past week and most of all not tackle the possibility of seeing the King around anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he isn’t going to come here if he’s angry right?” Jun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung’s chest hurt and he burrowed into the blanket even more. His toes were aching with the cold and he was a grown man getting warmth. It was justified. And he felt a little less alone, then great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ge!” Minghao’s voice cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, a depression formed around him in the bed. Soonyoung peered out to find Minghao reaching out to pat his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thing is hyung, you get very sad very easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Didn’t know.” Soonyoung grumbled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung-ah, how are you feeling? Really?” Jun said sitting by his side. His voice had adopted a gentle tone that threatened tears to spill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just numb. I already cried that night. Now i don’t think I can take that.” Soonyoung whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat was still paining from the number of times he had bawled his out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still hurt though. Pretty bad. Soonyoung couldn’t express it well to his friends. How would you feel if the person you had loved from afar finally noticed you? Was interested in you? Voluntarily spent time with you? And maybe like you? Have you ever been that happy, so happy, only to lose it? And why you lost it was all your fault? To lose it means to lose something you fought for. Craved for. Needed. It hurt physically and it wasn’t something one could take twice in their lifetime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you are very apparent.” Minghao said hugging him. “But hyung shouldn’t give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung scoffed. That was deranged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that nonsense Myungho-yah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Minghao was too ideal. As if he didn’t realise this was a matter that could be rectified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it nonsense hyung?” Minghao asked, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is right in thinking that you give up easily.” Jun pitched in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung was regretting bringing his head out of the bundle. They were too accurate about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t.” Minghao urged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why should I?” Soonyoung hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly hid his face avoiding Minghao’s hurt face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myungho-yah means well you know? You should listen to him. He won’t take offense that easily if you explain to him why you are like this now itself.” Jun said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun’s hand ruffled his hair. He had had them ruffling his hair with various emotions of the years and it brought a fresh round of tears. He had them. Not all was lost. The sadness, he could get over it if he had them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked his head to look at the sad Minghao. And took out his hands to hug him around the waist. He looked up and murmured a ‘sorry’. It was a feature between them to not be very open in saying sorry like that. Just when Soonyoung thought his apology was not enough, Minghao’s nimble fingers wiped off the tears welling in his eyes with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t stop them. How could they love him? Someone who had compromised their safety and put their heads on the line and now had forced them to face judgement along with him now that he was exposed to the King. If he chose to make it open to the court it would be impossible for him not to be shackled for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the worst crime he had done was hurt the people who had stuck with his decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched the grip he had on Minghao’s robes in realisation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Seungcheol?” Soonyoung realised with dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine. He’s fine. He wanted you to take a break until you got better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung propped himself up on Minghao’s back, too tired from the mental and emotional stress of the entire week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing about Jih-The King?” Soonyoung tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word.” Jun reported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t worry about him. He also knows it was bound to happen. And he would have prepared for it.” Minghao fretted. He took the opportunity to wipe the tears that had smeared all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry about yourself first hyung...Jeonghan-hyung is also with Seungcheol-hyung so he will give us updates when you get better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung frowned. “Why not now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you to take more stress than you already are?” Minghao glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung’s brows furrowed more. “Yah! I’m not a kid! You can just give it to me straight you know! I know nothing can be done right now and I know it's my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t.” Minghao stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t? Do you really believe that Myungho-yah? When we stand to lose everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t.” Jun affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung turned to him. Were they mad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, nothing will happen to us. And you shouldn’t just resign to your fate even if, on the very remote chance that, something bad happens!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao had turned him and had attempts to shake him and grip his forearms with surprising conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung however had lost that. It seemed impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our situation is like a broken pot Myungho-yah. An ugly sight and a complete lost cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun scoffed and Minghao shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we need is a little gold, in this case hope, melted into the cracks and it is fixed hyung. Japan, lands further south have this practice. It becomes even more beautiful than before and just as capable as it was before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Soonyoung could reply, Dino jumped onto the window frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Hyung! Chase me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And dashed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>KINTSUGI, a japanese art....FYI</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR!!!!<br/>Hoshi baibie has been through a lot T_T Minghao is also baibie T_T Minghao I swear can be a real support when he cares about someone. he will go all the way. Even bears insults from them T_T And Jun and Hoshi I think hold their volatile personalities and are not immune to minghao's influence when it comes to being hopeful uwu<br/>THEY BEST FRIENDS!!! PERFORMANCE TEAM GOALSSSS!!!!<br/><br/>QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: WHERE is DINO taking SOONYOUNG?<br/><br/>TOMORROW: Orchestrated C (past)<br/><b>POLL:<br/>Next set:<br/>1. Jihoon &amp; Soonyoung (present)<br/>2. Jihoon &amp; Soonyoung (past)<br/>PLEASE COMMENT YOUR CHOICE AND ANSWER BELOW<br/></b><br/>PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T<br/>THANK YOUUUU<br/>FAUSTIAN PIXIE<br/>@Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>